


Bruised Up

by cyanideanddiamonds



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bath, Boyfriends, Fighting, Homophobia, M/M, Support, beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideanddiamonds/pseuds/cyanideanddiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop!” I heard being screamed as I pounced on Wayne. “Frank, stop! Don’t do this again,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile! It's Em (aka. Cyanide). Thank goodness for Dani keeping y'all satisfied with The Tints And Shades. I'm so proud of her and can't thank her enough! Thought of this prompt and really wanted to write it. Think of this as a little bit of a comeback. Thanks for always supporting us! Love y'all!

“Stop!” I heard being screamed as I pounced on Wayne. “Frank, stop! Don’t do this again,”  
Blind with rage, I ignored the pleas. Time after time, my fists connected with Wayne’s face, and in the background of the fight, I could hear a mixture of his cronies egging him on, and Gerard pleading for me to stop, telling me that he was okay. I wanted to listen to him, I really did. But I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to get in another fight, I didn’t want to disappoint him. As I was about to punch him again, Wayne grabbed my fist and pushed it away. He pushed me off of him and rolled on top of me.  
“Can’t protect your little boyfriend now, can ya, fag?”  
“You motherfu-” I started before his fist came into contact with my face, my chest, my ribs. I could feel warm blood dripping out of my nose. I tried to block his blows, but I was too weak. I was on top of him because I had pounced on him, but he was taller and stronger than me. I could see the edges of my vision beginning to go, and I felt like I was going to pass out. I tried to lift my arm again to try and hit him again, or even just poke him in the eye or something, but I was numb. I saw his fist coming toward my face one last time. I felt the impact, and the last of my vision was gone.

“Frank?”  
“Frankie.”  
Something soft. I was laying on something soft. Where was the cement? Where’s Wayne? Where is that stupid fucking-  
“Frank, calm down,” Gerard’s voice said. His fingers brushed through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes-  
“Fuck-god the light-” -and shut them again.  
“Ugh sorry,” I felt him get up and turn it off.  
I inhaled to sigh, but a sharp pain racked my ribs and chest.  
“You’re pretty bruised up, Frankie,” Gerard whispered.  
“Yeah, guess so,” I opened one eye. We were in his room and he was kneeling next to the bed, his hair falling over his face. I reached out and brushed some away. “What even happened?”  
He rubbed small circles into the back of my hand as he explained the day’s events. “We were walking down the hall, and I guess Wayne saw us and he pushed me into a locker. You yelled at him, he threw a punch, and you pounced, And, well, you were-I guess you could say you were ‘winning’ but then he rolled you over and started to punch you and you started to fade,”  
I rubbed my free hand over my face.   
“...and?”  
“...and you passed out. Once Wayne realized you were out cold he just got up and left with his friends. I called Dewees and he picked us up and brought us home,”  
“Fuck,” I looked around and winced as I tried to breathe.  
“Why do you do it?” Gerard asked quietly. “This happens all the time, Frankie,” He looked as if he was about to cry. I looked away from him, but he pulled my face back. “Frank, someday you’re going to get killed, and I won’t know what to do with myself,” A tear rolled down his face, and I reached up and wiped it off.  
“Jesus, Gerard I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” I choked. I don’t want to hurt him, I want to protect him. That’s it.  
“Just, please try and stop fighting,”  
“Gerard, he pushed you!”  
“I was fine! I was totally fine Frank. Wayne is a coward. He just wants a reaction out of you! Don’t you realize that?”  
I blinked. “I’m sorry G. But when he pushed you, I just couldn’t control myself. I want to protect you Gerard.”  
“I’m okay Frankie. I’m a big kid,” he giggled. “I can take care of myself. Just...try,” he whispered while brushing my hair off of my forehead. I closed my eyes as he leaned down and kissed me there, then the tip of my nose, then my chapped lips. Against them, he whispered, “Let’s get you cleaned up,”

Getting out of bed was a scene. Trying to sit up with bruised ribs and a body on fire was fucking terrible. Once I finally got my sorry ass out of bed, Gerard helped me to the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet, got a cloth out of the cabinet, and wet it. He kneeled down in front of me and gently wiped at the caked blood around my split lip and bloody nose.  
“Can you take off your shirt?” he mumbled. Wincing as I did so, I pulled my shirt over my head, revealing a myriad of bruises and cuts. Gerard gasped faintly. He ran the washcloth under some warm water before rubbing it slowly over my chest. The warm water felt so soothing over my damaged skin, and I moaned a bit at the feeling. Apparently, that was funny to Gerard, who laughed out loud at my noise.  
“What? It feels good!” I feigned anger, but pretty soon, I was giggling too.

Once all my small ailments had been treated, and Gerard and I had stopped laughing like idiots, Gerard looked at me, eyes bright. “Do you wanna take a bath with me?”  
“Sure,”  
“Kay, I’ll start the water,” He bent over the tub and turned the knobs. He has a really cute butt, I thought, then wiped the dopey look off of my face when he turned around. “Yeah, yeah. I know, my ass is fabulous,” he smirked as he stood up to undress.  
“Damn straight,” I smiled, and stood up too. Wrapping my arms around his shirtless torso, I looked up at him. “Thank you,”  
“What. For patching you up? Don’t thank me, I just want a 100% boyfriend. Not one that’s all banged up and broken,” he wrinkled his nose. “Don’t wanna have to return you to the boyfriend store,”  
“Nerd,” I sighed fondly before pressing my lips to his. His lips weren’t like mine, all chapped. They were soft and full and crooked and sweet. My arms snaked around his neck and tangled in his hair as I pressed up on my tip toes. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as our kiss deepened. He bit my lip and snickered when I yelped.  
“Sorry,” he said against my lips. “forgot you were broken,”  
“Asshole, you totally knew!” I said fake-angrily and flicked his nose. Gerard squeaked and turned around to turn off the water. By then, the bathroom was steamy and the mirror was fogged up. While Gerard took his pants off, I drew a little vampire in the condensation. His arms snaked around my waist and massaged my hips. His lips brushed lightly over my neck and he played with the hem of my shirt. I laughed.  
“We are never going to get in the tub if we keep fucking around,”  
“Fine,” Gerard sighed happily. He pecked my neck and stepped in. I undressed quickly and followed.

The water raised slightly as I lowered my bruised body into the tub. Once I settled in, I leant back against Gerard and sighed deeply.  
“Fuck,” I whispered.  
“Yeah maybe watch your temper and you wouldn’t be so sore,” Gerard scolded in my ear.  
“Shut up you ass,” I smiled.  
We sat in the tub for what seemed like hours, just breathing. Eventually, real life kicked in and the water started to cool down.  
“It’s cold,” Gerard complained.  
“Mhmm,”  
“Fraaank I’m cold,”  
“Okay, Okay,” I got up and Gerard got up right after. He wrapped me in a big towel and kissed my damp head.  
“Go in my room, I have some old sweatpants and stuff,”  
“‘Kay,” I shuffled into the other room and grabbed some old clothes out of his drawer. I yawned, and realized how tired I really was. I layed down on Gerard’s big bed, breathed in his scent, and watched his shadow against the bathroom door. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, but woke up, seemingly soon after with some pale arms wrapped around me. The small basement window was letting in some dark orange light; it must be evening. I snuggled back into Gerard, feeling dull pain. I tilted my head back, breathing in the scent of his newly clean hair. I was a dumbass, always getting into fights. I loved him. I loved him so much. I’m going to try, I thought as my eyes slipped back closed and sleep overtook me once again.


End file.
